Domino Effect
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: It was a summer all the Senshi would remember. It was the one that tore them apart and shattered their hopes of a happy future. Deathfic, oneshot. Previously published as Lying Naked on the Floor.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

Warning: This is a deathfic, meaning that there will be angst.

Note: This was originally written as 'Lying Naked on the Floor'. I took the chapters, changed them, added to them, reorganized stuff, and finished it off with an ending.

**Domino Effect**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

_Dear Diary,_

_Life isn't how it was supposed to be. How come it was always us that got the short end of the stick? Why couldn't we just end up happy like what we deserved?_

_Well, all I can do now is think of the past and what was. There were happy times, back long ago. We were careless and clueless. Why did people think I was such a klutz all the time? Honestly, I was trapped in a bubble. A perfect little bubble that no one could pop because no matter what happened, I always had Mamoru and my friends. I was never alone—we were always together._

_Too bad reality smacked me and really did me over, huh?_

_--Usagi, September 19th_

The day was a video, fast-forwarded to show time and its events as but a blur. Hours flew by so quickly that within a heartbeat, school was out for good. Summer was finally upon all students, freed from the air-conditioned building to go out to the beautiful weather merely a door away.

Wouldn't one think it strange that the last day of school was always agonizingly slow? What had made this one any different was lost in the celebrations.

Together, with their friendship, teamwork, and power, Sailor Moon and the Senshi's had come out victorious in battle, and with their lives.

"Hey," Rae waved as she ran up to the other group of girls walking nearby. "I can't believe that summer has finally started."

Usagi laughed, throwing her hands into the air, "I know!" For once, she agreed with the fiery red head.

"Tch." Rae crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at the blonde-haired girl. Usagi glared and stuck her tongue out just as fiercely.

Silence reigned over time for the moment. It hung heavily in the air for a moment, and then the two rivals began to laugh at their childish antics that had become a routine for them. The other senshi joined in with the laughter. The two rivals had decided to call a truce for the time being. After all, it was a time for joyous celebration and mirth.

_Diary,_

_Yesterday was lots of fun, as surprising as it sounds. Usagi didn't pick a fight with me and we seemed to have put our differences behind. We went out partying, and later Usagi met up with Mamoru. I've realized that I can never have him—they did die for each other more than once to be together. I'll find my special person somewhere in the world. Then, I'll laugh my ass off at the look Usagi will have._

_Despite my happiness, I have a feeling of unease. I've kept you in touch with almost everything in my life, in case something unexpected was to happen to me._

_Today at the temple, I was meditating and all the sudden the fire roared. The flames grew, as if angered by something. I don't understand what I could have done to cause such anger in the spiritual flame, but it must be something great._

_The teacup cracked today as well. It chipped out of the blue. It must mean something. Deep down, this feeling will never go away. Something bad is about to happen. I feel it in my bones._

_Whatever is happening, no one can stop. I… There is a force that is telling me that whatever actions are the cause of this, we will the receivers of such._

_I only hope that whatever I predicted is wrong. I hope that one—if not all of us—will make it out alive._

_Not one of us will live past this summer…_

_--Rae, June 16th_

Yawning and stretching her arms above her head, Rae pulled back the covers from her futon. She stood, leaning back; satisfied to hear a 'pop' as her back cracked, and made her way to her clothing.

Today, the senshi had decided to meet together once again. Even with school out, it was like a tradition that they could never break.

Rae slipped her shirt over her head and pulled her hair out of the way. Sometimes, the long locks were bothersome, yet she still didn't have the heart to cut her beautiful hair.

Turning, she took her diary and slipped it under her futon as she folded the sheets into a proper order. Smiling as she looked over her room, she turned on her heel and left.

Even as she walked, she paused by the broom. She should do her chores; it was best to do them in the morning instead of the evening, but she had promised.

With a small smirk and a short laugh, "Unlike Odango, I keep my promises." She walked down the steps, exiting the temple.

The wind howled at her, blowing against her. The uneasy feeling returned, but she shook it off.

"Wow, that was so much fun!" Usagi laughed, "Who would have known that Ami could be Rae at a video game?" Holding her stomach that was hurting due to the never-ending laughs, she paused at the crosswalk.

Rae felt her cheeks light up in embarrassment. Ami shot her an apologizing look that she simply shrugged off. She smiled, showing the senshi of Mercury that all was good.

Rae walked first into the street after the crosswalk's traffic light had turned green for them, indicating they should cross.

"Ha ha—hey!" Rae turned suddenly to face the road they were crossing, a feeling of fear rushing through her veins instantly.

Headlights made her temporarily blind.

The others screamed; someone tried to reach her…

All she remembered were bright lights and agonizing pain that swept through her body, stealing her away into darkness.

…They were too far away.

"Oh my god…" Minako whisper. Her hands were shaking as she lifted them to cover her mouth. She turned away. We could hear retching noises from where she was. There was an abnormal silence that fell over the street. Cars had stopped, people getting out of them to stare at the ground in front of us with wide eyes.

"Rae!" Usagi screamed, running to her friend and falling to her knees. The cement bit into the tender skin on her knees and she earned scrapes, but she didn't care. "Hold on, Rae!"

'Oh Kami…' the blonde couldn't help it but let tears flow freely. 'There's so much blood.' Her hands were quivering, trying to help her friend in any way possible. She ripped off her ribbon to her uniform, wrapping it around one of the larger wounds on the fiery girl's body.

She was so cold. Her skin, pale and drawn, was like ice under Usagi's hands. They were already colored blood from her wounds.

"Ami!" Usagi called above the crowd that had slowly gathered around her, "Hurry Ami! Do something—anything!" Where was she! Shouldn't she be trying to heal their injured friend!

"Us…a..gi…" Usagi gasped and looked down with teary eyes at her friend. Rae head was propped on her lap in a more comfortable position than what the hard ground offered.

"Rae?" Usagi barely tried to breathe, "Are you okay?" She gently brushed away the bangs that were sticking to Rae's head, slick with blood. She must have also suffered from a head injury…

Rae tried to make her lips form a smile, but it ended up being a twisted, pitiful look. Some of Usagi's tears landed on Rae's face. The other girl was too weak to brush the cool liquid from her face.

"Miss…everyone…" It wasn't one of those cliché death stories. Her eyes didn't close. They were dull and sightless, staring up at the odango girl.

Usagi choked back a whimper.

Ami pushed her way through the crowd, only to be met with Usagi's heated glare, blurred with tears.

"She's dead…" The gaze was accusing. Ami looked away, hugging herself and bowed her head. The bile still crept up in her throat. Like Mina, she too couldn't stand the sight of all the blood coming from one of her best friends.

"She's dead…"

An ambulance that one of the pedestrians called arrived. Instead of going to the hospital, a white sheet was placed over Rae's stilled form. The medics left, sad to see such an innocent life taken.

The police investigated. The car that had hit Rae had taken off. No one knew much else.

Sirens were turned off for the medical vehicle—there was no need to hurry anymore—as it roared to life, heading off in the direction of the morgue.

The rest of the group was left standing where they were in shock. Reporters and police flooded the scene, took photos and documented evidence.

A couple detectives tried to console the traumatized group, but no words could heal the ragged wound.

There would be no tomorrow for one of their best friends.

Usagi fell to her knees. Mamoru knelt down, paler than ever with shock and wide eyes. He gently wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman.

"How could this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen! What about the future? What about her future? Haven't we given enough yet?" She choked on her tears, eyes already red and swollen. "What are we supposed to do now? What are we supposed to do?!" She screamed, clenching Mamoru like the lifeline that he was to her.

_Dear Diary, _

_Ami says that she wants to be a doctor when she grows up. She's a liar. She works so hard in school and is always the top of the class. She can't be the healer of our group. Mamoru or someone else always ends up taking care of our injuries. Never her. She tries, Kami knows that she tries—but she's just worthless. Just like the rest of us. It is wrong for me to think of this? Isn't it…evil of me to write bad things of a friend of mine?_

_All I feel is spite towards her now. When we needed her most, where was she? She was in shock—she tried to help but it did nothing. It's all her fault. She should have done something. She could have done something—anything. But she didn't. Oh kami—what do I do now? One of my best friend… It's not the same—not any longer. It never again will be. Why did this have to happen?_

_Damn you, Ami._

_I hope that you feel guilty. You should feel as guilty as I am, if not more._

_It's because of you that she died._

_--Usagi, June 17__th_

The heaven's cried for Rae at her funeral. But the remaining senshi, Mamoru, and those who knew the young woman cried enough to drown the world.

Her grandfather cried for so long, he had nothing left to drown his sorrow with other than strong sake.

The senshi were quiet. They only spoke when spoken to, and rarely even glanced at one another. The guilt and pain was still too strong. Hate and blame festered in their deep wounds.

_Dear Makoto,_

_Usagi's seen a doctor and he recommends a change of scenery. Her parents have allowed me to take her with her with me to finish off my schooling at Harvard. By the time you get this note, we will already be heading over there. Please, let the others know if you still have contact with them. Thank you. I… want you to know that I never blamed you or any of the others for what happened. Sometimes, bad things just happen to good people and we need something more tangible to blame than fate._

_-Mamoru_

Makoto let the note fall from her fingers onto the cool, harsh floor. She closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook with suppressed tears. With that simple letter, the future shattered apart like a mirror. The dream of a beautiful world ruled under the peaceful hands of the Neo King and Queen and all the senshi washed away like nothing more than a short summer rain.

**FIN**

Originally published: 4/30/2006

Combined, revised, and finished: 2/17/2009


End file.
